The following discussion is not an admission that anything discussed below is common general knowledge or citable as prior art.
Various organic waste products contain nutrients that make the waste potentially valuable as fertilizer. For example, some animal manures and organic sludges or slurries could be applied directly to land. However, due for example to the large quantities of material involved relative to the nutrient content, and potential problems with odors, this practice is limited to selected appropriate operations located near the source of the waste. The manure, sludge or slurry might be treated to remove large fibers, physically dewatered, partially dried thermally, extruded into a solid fertilizer product and then further thermally dried. However such a product would not be stable and would tend to decompose or attract mold during storage because of its high biodegradable organic matter content. Alternatively, manures, sludges or slurries could be digested in an anaerobic digester to produce a biogas. The digested sludge could then be applied to the land as a fertilizer. While the biogas produced is useful as a fuel, use of the digester sludge as a fertilizer is still limited to selected appropriate operations near the source of the waste.
In an activated sludge wastewater treatment plant, ammonia is removed from the wastewater at least in jurisdictions with relevant discharge regulations. In these plants, waste activated sludge may be sent to an anaerobic digester. Sludge from the digester, comprising digestate, is typically de-watered before it is disposed or treated further. The liquid stream from the de-watering device, which may be called reject water, centrate or filtrate, is often returned to the main activated sludge process. This centrate contains ammonia, and there have been some attempts to remove ammonia from the centrate before it is sent back to the main process. A paper by Tim Constantine, presented at the 2006 WEFTEC conference and entitled “North American Experience with Centrate Treatment Technologies for Ammonia and Nitrogen Removal”, provides a summary of ammonia removal technologies that have been used in North American facilities.
US Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0297953 to Kemp et al. describes a system in which ammonia is removed from water in a vacuum assisted flash stripping tower. The water is treated before stripping to remove solids and multivalent cations and increase its pH.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,644 to Bonde describes a fermenter with a side stream ammonia stripping step. Ammonia is stripped from fermented biomass in a shunt. Effluent from the fermenter passes through the shunt while water vapor is injected into the shunt.